


6 Days

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jokes, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge needs to change their lifestyle a little.Oneshot/drabble





	6 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371145) by purr.iya. 



Pidge trudged into the sitting area with a cup of space coffee, looking at their watch. Apparently time was still a thing to aliens too, even if it wasn't quite the same. Lance was sitting there in a bathrobe. They spoke. 

"...it's been six days, nineteen hours, and fifty-four seconds since I've last slept."

What the fuck? Lance frowned. "God, Pidge, are you okay? How are you, like...not dead yet?"

Pidge took a deep breath. Then:

"...the mere power of being a tiny gremlin."

Well it's not like that was wrong, Lance thought. 


End file.
